Only your Kusarigama
by TaeHan
Summary: Tenten y Sasuke estaban totalmente de acuerdo en que aquello había sido una práctica sumamente peligrosa y que, quizás, ella se había excedido un poco con la fuerza que empleó; empero, no podían negar que habían pasado una muy buena tarde, y que, a lo mejor, podría haber una repetición más adelante. [Kinktober #2]


_**#Kinktober**_ **2017.**

 _ **[Day II:**_ _Chains]_

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece. De ser así, yo habría hecho canon el SasuBosque… y si ya dije esto antes, pues, lo reafirmo :v

* * *

 **Advertencias:** Este fic contiene **Romance, Lime, lenguaje soez.**

Se centrará en los personajes de **Uchiha Sasuke** y **Tenten.**

* * *

Si no estás de acuerdo con lo que se va a ver aquí, según tengo entendido, hay un botón que dice _**«Atrás».**_ Púlsalo y nos evitamos malos ratos.

* * *

 **Summary:** Tenten y Sasuke estaban _totalmente_ de acuerdo en que aquello había sido una práctica _sumamente_ peligrosa y que, quizás, ella se había excedido un poco con la fuerza que empleó; empero, no podían negar que habían pasado una _muy_ buena tarde, y que, a lo mejor, podría haber una repetición más adelante.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Only your Kusarigama**

* * *

 **S** asuke Uchiha observó con una ceja alzada cómo su pareja se levantaba de un rápido movimiento de su regazo, y se dirigía hacia uno de los tantos pergaminos que yacían tirados en el piso del amplio departamento que compartían desde hacía un año. Al escucharla invocar su _Kusarigama¹_ ,no pudo sino sorprenderse ligeramente cuando vio cómo con una de sus manos extendía la cadena que venía unida a una especie de hoz, para luego realizar una rauda maniobra con la hoja y apuntarle directamente.

Apenas tuvo tiempo de levantarse del sofá donde estaba sentado y evadir el bestial ataque de aquella cosa, antes de que la afilada punta de ésta le atravesara el cuerpo. Miró con el ceño fruncido a la mujer de castaña cabellera, mientras ella jalaba la guadaña de nuevo a sus manos, ayudándose con la cadenilla. El azabache siempre había admirado las habilidades que Tenten poseía con respecto al uso de las armas, aunque nunca se lo dijera; incluso había habido ocasiones en las que ella le retaba a un combate amistoso donde usaban cualquier tipo de defensa, y él aprovechaba de sacar a su _Katana_ de la funda.

Sin embargo, esta vez no entendía muy bien a qué venía el imprevisto ataque de la morena.

El de mirada oscura pegó un salto hacia atrás y esquivó la sorprendente lluvia de _Shuriken,_ desviando algunas de estas con su espada. Empero, y mientras seguía perdido en sus pensamientos acerca del insólito comportamiento de su chica, Sasuke no pudo advertir cómo la cadena del _Kusarigama_ daba una vuelta completa alrededor de él, haciéndole caer de espaldas al piso en cuanto éste se enredó en su cuello. Se llevó su única mano hacia _aquello_ que le estaba haciendo una fuerte presión sobre su _nuez de Adán_ , sintiéndose sumamente estúpido por haber estado desaprovechando valioso tiempo que pudo haber usado para desarmar a la otra, en lugar de estar cavilando en suposiciones y no atento a la inesperada _pelea_

—¡Joder!

Dejó de moverse en cuanto el menudo cuerpo de la de ojos acaramelados se dejó caer encima de él, mientras halaba de la cadena y le hacía cerrar los ojos ante el aumento de presión sobre su garganta. Sin embargo, antes de poder preguntarle qué demonios le sucedía, Tenten le besó en los labios de manera vehemente; apreció cómo la suave y húmeda lengua de ella hacía contacto con la suya, y se sintió aún más imbécil por corresponder al ósculo como si su vida no estuviese corriendo peligro por culpa del arma que le impedía tragar debidamente.

Sintió su cabeza chocar contra el piso mientras su mano se dirigía hacia la pequeña cintura de la chica, y la acercó más hacia su cuerpo; al mismo tiempo, la acomodó sobre sí para tener sus abultados senos pegados a su torso. Sasuke no pudo evitar gruñir cuando la cadena se apretó más contra su tráquea ante la incómoda posición, pero ignoró que _aquello_ también le había provocado una placentera punzada que se desvió directamente hacia su miembro viril, y siguió enredando su lengua con la de su novia.

Sin poder resistir un minuto más, Uchiha cambió posiciones con el cuerpo de la chica y se colocó rápidamente encima de ella, besándola con más ímpetu, sin importarle más la insoportable fricción que la cuerda estaba haciéndole a su cuello; omitió el hecho de que estaba dejándole la piel horriblemente marcada. A pesar de que sabía que aquello estaba provocándole una fuerte quemazón que, si bien le ardió como el infierno, decidió pasar por alto cuando su pene respingó ante la tortuosa sensación.

No sabía qué demonios le estaba pasando, ni desde cuándo tenía aquellas inclinaciones tan masoquistas; mucho menos quiso ponerse a ahondar demasiado en la razón del por qué estaba teniendo aquellos estremecimientos tan contradictorios, pues, a pesar de estar _realmente_ consciente de que un movimiento muy brusco podría provocarle un grave problema en el cuello, Sasuke Uchiha no dejo de disfrutar el húmedo metal que le cortaba la respiración a cada instante.

* * *

—Lo siento, no quise ser tan ruda.

Tenten miró con claras muestras de desasosiego y arrepentimiento el cuello de su novio, mientras le colocaba una pomada alrededor del área afectada. Cuando Ino Yamanaka le dijo, en una de esas tantas reuniones que hacía en su casa junto a Sakura Haruno y Hinata Hyūga, que hacer uno de esos famosos juegos de roles con su novio sería una buena idea, ella _obviamente_ había creído que había sido una ocurrencia _verdaderamente_ absurda y peligrosa —sobre todo cuando le insinuó que usara sus armas como _«juguete sexual»_. Sin embargo, esa pequeña vena de la curiosidad que todos tenían no había sido en lo absoluto condescendiente con la castaña; Tenten no se había quedado tranquila con la simple suposición de un _«¿Y si…?»._

Fue por eso mismo que terminó contándole todo el asunto de la dichosa fantasía a Sasuke, y éste, un tanto conmocionado, pareció aceptar con cierta reticencia.

Decidieron no establecer una fecha en específico para llevar a cabo el susodicho juego, pues estaban de acuerdo en que el factor sorpresa haría las cosas más interesantes y llevaderas. No obstante, la mujer de chonguitos no habría creído nunca que aquello les trajese a ambos un placer excepcional al usar una de sus armas favoritas; mucho menos habría sospechado que su novio tuviese un extraño fetiche con ser estrangulado para hacer crecer su excitación.

Tenten y Sasuke estaban _totalmente_ de acuerdo en que aquello había sido una práctica _sumamente_ peligrosa y que, quizás, ella se había excedido un poco con la fuerza que empleó; empero, no podían negar que habían pasado una _muy_ buena tarde, y que, a lo mejor, podría haber una repetición más adelante.

—No te preocupes —La tranquilizó el Uchiha, sacándola de sus pensamientos, y dándole una leve sonrisa—. Si no fueras tan ruda, no serías tú.

La joven se ruborizó tenuemente ante el halago y consuelo de su pareja, dejando que le desacomodara el pelo cuando éste pasó una mano sobre su cabeza.

Por otro lado, Sasuke transformó su sonrisa de conforte a una de ironía, mientras sentía una gota de sudor bajar por su frente en cuanto recordó los acontecimientos de hace rato. Rememoró sin vergüenza alguna el bestial orgasmo que tuvo al estar embistiendo a su mujer de manera casi violenta, al mismo tiempo que ella le apretaba la cadena del cuello cada vez que la punta de su pene daba en un punto muy sensible. Ni siquiera él estaba al tanto de que sufría de _hipoxifilia²_ o algo por el estilo; pero, tampoco iba a negarse a repetir la experiencia, sobre todo si Tenten era la _domadora_ del arma.

Después de todo, mientras usara esa misma _cadena_ , nada podría salir mal… ¿verdad?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Aclaraciones de texto:**

 **¹:** Arma compuesta por una hoz ( _Kama_ ), unida a una cadena con una longitud entr metros.

 **²:** Consiste en impedir la respiración de la pareja, ya sea mediante la obstrucción de las vías respiratorias o recurriendo a la semi-estrangulación.

* * *

 **¡He aquí el segundo tema! Para que vean que voy en serio… ah, no, eso ya lo dije en los** _ **Prompts SH…**_ **bueno, olviden eso.**

 **El punto es que, esta vez, ha tocado un SasuTen. Pese a no ser muy popular esta pareja, yo ya había leído fics de estos dos, y como vi que quedaban bien juntos, ¿por qué yo no hacer uno también?**

 **Voy en serio con esto del** _ **harem**_ **para Sasuke y Hinata :v**

 **Espero que les haya gustado este tema/pareja. Ya saben que con un** _ **review**_ **me dicen mucho**

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**


End file.
